The Dark Soul
by Doug-sin
Summary: Trinta anos após a morte do Lorde das Trevas, seguidores dele ainda persistem em manter viva a atmosfera de terror que o bruxo instaurou. Ou pelo menos tentam. Mas um livro com escritos antigos pode trazer de volta o poder das trevas.
1. Prólogo Remnants of the Past

**PRÓLOGO**

REMNANTS OF THE PAST

* * *

A noite fria trazia consigo uma atmosfera calma. Não havia vento. Não havia som. Não havia sinal de nada se movimentando pelas ruas silenciosas de Londres.

Potter ergueu sua varinha e iluminou o caminho à frente. O alvo estava próximo. O homem magro e aparentemente atordoado não se movimentava mais, apesar de toda a energia que tinha mostrado durante a caça que os tinha levado até ali.

- Cuidado com a varinha Potter. Não deixe que ele nos note – alertou Tyler, o auror encarregado desta operação de captura.

- Tudo sobre controle, chefe – garantiu Potter.

A rua à sua frente estava mal iluminada, para a sorte deles. As casas um tanto medíocres estavam relativamente afastadas umas das outras e a neve de um inverno não muito rigoroso apenas esbranquiçara os jardins relativamente bem cuidados de cada moradia.

O alvo dos aurores começou a movimentar a cabeça para todos os lados. Não sabiam mais se era desconfiança de sua presença ou apenas loucura. Pois todos aqueles que eles já haviam capturado pareciam loucos, estavam fora de si.

Potter e Tyler perceberam uma luz fraca piscando logo atrás de uma casa, mais próxima de seu alvo, e Potter reproduziu o ato. Olhando para o outro lado da rua, eles esperaram mais uma luz. Não demorou muito. Era o sinal. Estavam prontos.

Os seis aurores designados para a missão haviam sido avisados para tomarem cuidado, a área era habitada por trouxas. Muitos deles. O perigo que o alvo apresentava a eles era ínfimo, porém o alarde que ele poderia fazer causaria um estrago enorme.

- Hora do show, chefe? – Indagou Potter, mostrando sua ansiedade.

- Vamos pegá-lo.

Os dois começaram a avançar rapidamente pela rua, evitando ao máximo provocar barulhos com os sapatos. O homem continuava a fazer movimentos estranhos no meio da rua, até que caiu de joelhos.

Quando chegaram a uma distância onde sabiam que seriam vistos pelo alvo, Tyler falou:

- Sr. McFlint?

O homem levantou rapidamente. A expressão em seu rosto era de total terror. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele passou a mão esquerda, que não segurava a varinha, duas vezes em sua cabeça careca.

- NÃO SE APROXIMEM!

McFlint ergueu a varinha e mudou de uma pessoa totalmente aterrorizada para alguém terrivelmente ameaçador. Seu olhar tornou-se maligno e ele mostrava um sorriso psicótico.

Tyler levantou as mãos num pedido de calma. Lentamente, os quatro aurores escondidos atrás das casas nos dois lados da rua, moveram-se de forma a ficarem posicionados atrás de McFlint, varinhas em mãos.

- Não vamos machucá-lo, filho – falou Tyler. – Apenas entregue a varinha e nos acompanhe ao Ministério.

- NUNCA! – McFlint gritava com toda a força. – NÃO AVANCEM, CONHEÇO FEITIÇOS DAS TREVAS.

_Todos eles conhecem_, pensou Potter. Antes mesmo de Tyler poder reagir, Potter havia se adiantado, dando um sorrisinho malicioso para McFlint.

- Sabe mesmo? – Indagou Potter. McFlint pareceu confuso com a pergunta, mas continuava com seu semblante ameaçador. – Mostre-me.

O desafio desencadeou uma reação rápida. McFlint inspirou furiosamente e movimentou a sua varinha, bradando:

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

A ponta da varinha iluminou-se. Um jato fino de luz verde foi projetado em direção ao alvo. E, no meio do caminho, esvaiu-se no ar gelado.

Um segundo depois, em uníssono, cinco dos aurores gritaram "Incarcerous" e, das pontas de suas varinhas, surgiram cordas que amarram McFlint e o jogaram no chão.

Potter sorriu novamente. Já havia se deparado com isso antes. E sempre acontecia da mesma forma. O que todos eles nunca haviam aprendido, é que apenas pronunciar o nome da Maldição não era suficiente. Era preciso um _desejo_ mais profundo. Mais sombrio.

Os aurores se precipitaram na direção de McFlint e o levantaram, ainda amarrado pelos feitiços. Ele estava agitado, ofegante, _assustado_.

- Por que? – perguntava McFlint. – Por que isso aconteceu?

- Por que você ainda tem fé no seu "Mestre"? – retrucou Potter.

McFlint ficou abalado com a indagação e se calou, fitando Potter enquanto era arrastado por dois aurores.

- Precisa sempre fazer com que eles tentem, Potter? – indagou Tyler.

- Não – respondeu, sorrindo. – Mas é mais divertido quando eles tentam.

Tyler balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Potter baixou seus olhos para evitar a repreensão do chefe e se deparou com algo no chão. Não conseguiu identificar o objeto retangular de cor preta, semi-coberto de neve.

Abaixando-se e aproximando a cabeça, conseguiu perceber que era um livro. Não havia título algum na capa. Tyler abaixou-se também.

- Tem alguma ideia do que seja? – perguntou o chefe.

Potter apenas negou com a cabeça. Pegou o livro, que se mostrou grande e frágil, e examinou-o por alguns segundos.

- Temos que ir pessoal – alertou um dos aurores que estava com McFlint.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Tyler e Potter se levantaram e começaram a andar em direção aos colegas. Todos os aurores se reuniram em um círculo mal formado e, a um sinal do chefe, produzindo um único estalo que ressoou na noite calma, todos aparataram.

...

Enquanto sentava na cadeira de seu escritório, bebericando uma xícara de chá quente, Potter inspecionava o livro que havia encontrado.

O material não era dos mais resistentes. Não havia nenhuma inscrição na capa ou na contra capa. E o mais intrigante: todas as páginas estavam em branco.

Passos ecoavam do lado de fora da pequena sala e, segundos depois, Tyler adentrou, perguntando:

- Algum resultado com o livro Potter?

- Nenhum senhor... as páginas estão em branco – Potter continuava a folhar, focando por alguns segundos cada folha, como se buscando ver o que havia escondido. Porque com certeza _havia_ algo ali. – Isso me lembra algo, sabe, chefe?

- O que, exatamente? – Tyler mostrou-se interessado.

- O Mapa do Maroto.

Tyler ponderou a ideia por alguns segundos.

- Aquele do seu pai?

Potter concordou com a cabeça, ainda observando o livro misterioso. Tyler começou a se virar, mas parou quando viu outra pessoa se aproximar. Bufou e sorriu antes de dizer:

- Falando no diabo...

Potter ergueu a cabeça em resposta à frase de Tyler. O homem que vinha se aproximando em passos calmos mostrava um sorriso bonito. Seu cabelo negro conseguia estar mais desarrumado que de costume. O grau de seus óculos havia aumentado nos últimos tempos. E a característica que o fazia reconhecido no mundo inteiro ainda era bem visível na testa: a cicatriz em forma de raio. _Aí vem ele de novo..._ pensou Potter, sorrindo.

- Ouvi dizer que capturaram mais um hoje, parabéns! – disse o homem que se aproximava – Vim ver como você está, querida.

- Estou bem, papai – disse Potter, levantando-se para abraçar o pai.

A alegria de rever o pai era sempre grande, não importava a situação. Afinal, ele sempre estivera ali para ampará-la, mesmo que fosse muito requisitado.

E com um grande amor que qualquer filha tem por seu pai, Lílian Luna Potter abraçou o homem da cicatriz, aquele que já fora uma vez chamado de "O Menino que Sobreviveu": Harry Tiago Potter.

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 1  Unforgivable

**CAPÍTULO 1**

UNFORGIVABLE

* * *

Lílian acordou com a luz do sol invadindo seu quarto, filtrado pela fina cortina de seda. Ainda com os olhos fechados ela se espreguiçou, alongando o máximo de músculos que conseguiu, e continuou deitada, olhando para a cortina iluminada, tentando espantar a vontade de fechar os olhos e dormir novamente.

Enquanto estava deitada, a auror relembrava a perseguição da véspera. Não acreditava que ainda era possível a existência de seguidores de Voldemort, mesmo 30 anos após sua morte. Ela sabia que aquele tinha sido um bruxo muito poderoso e que havia espalhado o terror pelo mundo dos bruxos. Mas a passagem dele pelo mundo fora assim tão marcante? Ela não sabia, nascera alguns anos depois da morte de Voldemort.

Felizmente os seguidores atuais não fazem jus ao mestre. Apesar de serem sangues-puros, o único tipo de bruxo que merecia o dom da magia - segundo Voldemort, eles não passavam de anarquistas. Não se sabe como se preservaram os nomes das Maldições Imperdoáveis, mas o que mais importava aqueles bruxos não tinham. A _vontade _de usá-las.

Seu pai havia dito que para usar uma Maldição daquelas, era preciso ter um sentimento profundo e cruel, a real vontade de torturar e matar. E essa vontade havia se extinguido com Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte.

Alguém bateu na porta do quarto e Lílian se libertou de seu transe.

- Lílian, querida, o café da manhã está pronto – disse uma voz doce do outro lado da porta.

- Estou indo, mamãe.

Sua mãe, Gina Potter, fazia questão de preparar o café da manhã para ela e seu pai todas as manhãs, antes dos dois irem para o trabalho, no Ministério da Magia. Sentando na cama, Lílian pôde ver-se no espelho que estava logo acima de uma pequena estante, em frente à cama. Seu cabelo ruivo estava um tanto bagunçado e seu olhar ainda expressava um pouco de sono. Ela sorriu, dando graças aos céus de não ter herdado um cabelo tão rebelde quanto o do pai.

A auror desceu os degraus barulhentos da casa dos Potter e seguiu até a cozinha. A luz do sol iluminava o lugar, entrando pela janela que estava sobre a pia da cozinha. Havia uma mesa retangular no centro do recinto, uma lareira na parede em frente à mesa e uma porta da parede paralela, que levava a um banheiro. Harry e Gina estavam sentados na mesa, próximos um do outro: Harry tomava uma xícara de café e comia bolinhos; e Gina lia o _Profeta Diário_. Lílian sentiu uma pontada de tristeza ao ver sua mãe lendo, esperançosa, o jornal. O motivo pelo qual ela o fazia ainda machucava os Potter...

- Sente-se querida, não quer se atrasar, hum? – Disse Harry, percebendo a presença da filha. – Principalmente tendo sido aceita como auror há tão pouco tempo.

Harry emanava um orgulho incomensurável pela filha. O fato de ela estar trabalhando no Ministério como auror, cargo que já havia sido dele, fazia-o feliz de uma forma incrível.

Lílian sorriu e sentou-se próxima aos pais. Gina desviou sua atenção do jornal por uns instantes, olhou para a filha e aproximou dela uma pequena tigela com alguns bolinhos dentro. Uma fumaça fina e um aroma delicioso saíam dali.

Deixei os bolinhos prontos ontem à noite e os assei há pouco – disse Gina, sorridente. – Prove e me diga se estão bons.

Lílian pegou um bolinho e o mordeu. O pedaço quente queimou sua língua por um momento e ela deu um gemido de dor, mas depois de alguns segundos ela sentiu o gosto absurdamente bom do bolinho.

- Nossa, incrível! – exclamou ela, com uma expressão de incredulidade.

Sua mãe sorriu e voltou sua atenção as páginas do jornal. Harry terminou a xícara de café e pegou o bule para se servir de mais um pouco.

- Como foi ontem, Lílian? – perguntou ele.

- Tudo correu bem – respondeu ela, esfriando seu bolinho e servindo um copo de suco de abóbora. – Apenas mais um neo-comensal.

Chamavam os seguidores que aderiram aos "ensinamentos" de Voldemort após sua morte de neo-comensais. Estes não eram nem de longe tão poderosos ou cruéis quanto os Comensais da Morte do passado, mas causavam uma dor de cabeça com suas ideias de poder e dominação.

- Ele era poderoso? – Harry pareceu interessado.

Lílian balançou a cabeça, negando, enquanto colocava o resto do bolinho que tinha mordido na boca.

- Mais um que não sabia usar a _Avada Kedavra_ – disse ela, com a boca meio cheia. Segundos depois percebeu a besteira que tinha feito.

Sua mãe virou bruscamente a cabeça para olhá-la e o rosto de seu pai adotou uma expressão sombria.

- Ele _usou_ a Maldição? – perguntou Harry.

Lílian suspirou e fez uma cara feia, repreendendo-se por ter deixado aquilo escapar.

- Ele _tentou_ usar – Lílian esperava que seus argumentos funcionassem. – Eu vi o medo no rosto dele, ele não ia conseguir usar, então não me preo...

- VOCÊ O INCITOU A USAR A MALDIÇÃO?

Harry pareceu dominado por outro ser. Gina não sabia se ficava assustada pela filha ou pela atitude do marido. Lílian arregalou os olhos e se encolheu na cadeira, olhando o pai com o canto do olho. _Escapou de novo_...

- Mas, papai... Você mesmo disse que não se pode ter medo para usar a Maldição. E eu sabia que ele não conseguiria.

- Você tem noção do que fez? – Harry gritava a plenos pulmões. Gina, silenciosamente, espalhou _Abaffiatos_ pela cozinha, para que a conversa não saísse dali. – Você tem noção de como ficaríamos se aquela Maldição funcionasse?

- Mas ninguém mais conseguiu conjurar nenhuma das três Maldições depois da morte de Voldemort!

Gina estremeceu à menção do nome Voldemort. Harry bufava, mas o argumento parecia ter funcionado. Ele sentou e fitou a mesa, enquanto tomava um grande gole de café. Lílian sabia que aquilo não era fúria pela irresponsabilidade dela. Na verdade, talvez fosse, e seu pai tinha toda a razão, admitiu ela.

A auror não conseguia entender o pavor que seus pais tinham com relação aquele assunto. O nome de Voldemort ainda fazia sua mãe estremecer. Ela sabia que antigamente não se pronunciava o nome de Voldemort, mas não tinha noção da extensão do medo que aquela simples menção provocava.

Também não conseguia entender o medo em relação às Maldições. Ela ainda lembrava de como seu pai estava desconfortável contou a ela sobre as três Maldições Imperdoáveis.

...

- Você deve saber sobre esses três feitiços terríveis, Lílian, caso tenha que enfrentar algum no futuro.

Harry Potter caminhava lentamente, mas parecia tenso. Ele havia passado por isso com todos os outros filhos, no entanto era sempre um desafio relembrar aquilo. Mas ela precisava saber. Como auror, talvez algum dia ela se depare com uma situação daquelas. Principalmente com aqueles neo-comensais ainda à solta.

O homem perambulou em silêncio por alguns estantes, enquanto sua filha o fitava sem piscar, sentada no sofá da sala de estar. Harry lembrou-se de quando Olho-Tonto (que não era de fato Olho-Tonto na ocasião) mostrou a eles as maldições. Agradecia muito a Barto Crouch Jr. por ter-lhe dado a ideia de como demonstrar aquele tipo de coisa para seus filhos. Visualizando o recinto onde estavam, Harry ergueu a varinha e disse:

- _Accio_ aranha.

De uma estante pequena num canto da sala, uma aranha pequena surgiu e voou até a mão do homem. Ele a fez crescer, exatamente como Olho-Tonto, e disse:

- As Maldições são feitiços das trevas de um grande poder, mas de terríveis efeitos – ele deu uma pausa e olhou a aranha em sua mão. – Como eu disse, são 3 Maldições: a Maldição Cruciatus, que faz com que o alvo sofra terrivelmente enquanto o bruxo que o enfeitiçou tiver forças para manter o feitiço; a Maldição Imperius, que controla a mente do alvo... – ele suspirou antes de continuar. – E a Maldição da Morte.

- Maldição da Morte? – perguntou Lílian, espantada.

Harry apenas balançou com a cabeça.

- Elas são chamadas de Maldições Imperdoáveis. O bruxo que as utilizar vai direto para Azkaban, qualquer que tenha sido a circunstância que o fez agir dessa forma.

A futura auror ainda parecia perturbada e incrédula. Ir para Azkaban já não era tão terrível quanto já fora uma vez. Principalmente porque agora era mantida por humanos e algumas gárgulas.

- A Maldição da Morte... – começou Lílian. – Ela matava mesmo?

- Ela _mata_, minha filha – o pai fitou-a, temendo que um dia ela tivesse de ver o que ele viu. – Só é preciso um segundo...

Lílian refletiu em seu lugar e Harry sabia que a filha ainda não estava crendo no que ele disse. Respirou fundo e limpou sua mente. Olhou para a aranha em sua mão, apontou a varinha e disse:

_- Imperio_.

A aranha, que estava se movimentando lentamente na mão de Harry, parou. Lílian voltou sua atenção para o inseto na mão do pai. A aranha, então, começou a se mover pelo braço de Harry. A filha dele mal pode acreditar no que via. De repente a aranha pulou para o ombro de Lílian. Ela deu um grito e se encolheu no sofá.

- Shhhhh, calma – disse Harry. – Ela não vai fazer nada, eu juro.

Enquanto isso a aranha caminhava pelo pescoço da mulher, subindo à cabeça e então dirigindo-se a seu rosto.

- Tudo bem, já chega papai – disse ela em protesto.

Harry sorriu e trouxe a aranha de volta para a palma de sua mão.

- Vê? Elas existem. Elas _funcionam_.

- E as outras? – perguntou a ruiva, radiante. – Mostre as outras Maldições!

- Não! – o semblante de Harry se entristeceu. – Eu não posso usar as outras...

Lílian percebeu que tinha falado algo que não devia, mas resolveu ir adiante. A curiosidade sempre tinha se mostrado maior que seu bom senso.

- Por que?

- As Maldições são feitiços das trevas, Lílian – respondeu seu pai. – Você não pode simplesmente usá-las. Você precisa _querer_ machucar... _Querer_ matar...

Harry se aproximava lentamente enquanto falava, prendendo a atenção da filha e deixando-a apreensiva. Ele olhou para a aranha, fazendo a filha olhar também. Apontou a varinha para o inseto e disse, calmamente:

_- Avada Kedavra_.

A ponta da varinha se iluminou com uma luz verde. E um segundo depois, apagou-se. Lílian deu uma olhada na aranha, que aparentemente estava viva na mão do pai.

- Não é fácil usá-la – disse Harry. – Não se pode ter medo das consequências. O bruxo que usá-la deve se deixar dominar pela raiva e pela vontade de matar. Mas ela tira de você a sua vida também... – ele viu o olhar assustado da filha – Não imediatamente, nem da mesma forma. Mas é algo que você ainda não precisa entender. _Wingardium Leviosa_.

A aranha começou a flutuar e o bruxo a levou de volta de onde tinha vindo, atrás da estante. Lílian afundou no sofá, tensa. Harry suspirou e fechou os olhos, vendo muitas cenas que desejava esquecer havia trinta anos...

- Nunca as use, Lílian – aconselhou o pai, olhando para o teto. – Pois as trevas poderão um dia vir cobrar pelo poder que você usou.

...

Harry baixou a xícara de café. A lembrança da noite em que contou para Lílian sobre as Maldições trazia consigo todo o pesar das vezes em que viu as maldições em ação. Da própria vez em que _ele_ tentou usar as maldições...

- Esse homem que vocês capturaram ontem. O que vocês sabem sobre ele? – perguntou Gina, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Ainda não sabemos muito, mas ele não parece importante – respondeu a filha. – Ele levava um livro estranho. Sem título, páginas em branco. Me lembrou o Mapa do Maroto – ela olhou para o pai, tomando um gole de café.

Harry olhou para a filha inexpressivo. Lílian trouxera o Mapa do Maroto de volta para casa quando terminou seus estudos em Hogwarts.

- É provável que seja um mecanismo parecido – disse ele. – Você precisa encontrar a chave que o faz revelar seus segredos nesse caso.

- Sim, pretendo fazer isso hoje – respondeu Lílian. Ela virou a xícara de café depois de falar. – Já vou indo para o Ministério – concluiu, se levantando.

- Certo. Eu vou daqui a pouco – disse Harry.

A filha lhe dirigiu um sorriso carinhoso. Foi ao banheiro para fazer suas necessidades matinais e pentear seu cabelo. Voltou à cozinha, se despediu dos pais com um beijinho e se dirigiu à lareira. Num potezinho pendurado nas pedras, ela pegou um punhado de pó e, então, entrou na lareira.

- Ministério da Magia – disse ela, jogando o pó no chão. Uma chama verde se ergueu e consumiu a bruxa, fazendo-a desaparecer.

Harry levantou-se, resmungou algo sobre "dar uma volta" para Gina, e foi em direção da porta da frente da casa, em passos lentos.

Gina assentiu ao resmungo quase ininteligível do marido, ainda focada em sua leitura. Ela não se cansava de procurar. Era apenas uma pista, uma informação. Se acontecesse estaria lá, ela sabia. A bruxa sentiu um aperto no coração e uma lágrima escorreu rosto abaixo. Já fazia seis meses que ela lia o _Profeta_ esperando por algo, e nada.

_Apareça logo... Por favor..._

_Continua_...


	3. Capítulo 2 It's Been a Long Time

**CAPÍTULO 2**

IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME

* * *

Azkaban já fora uma vez o lugar mais temido por todo e qualquer bruxo da Grã-Bretanha. A maioria dos criminosos que iam para lá não sobreviviam. Os guardas da grande prisão eram os Dementadores, criaturas horrendas que se alimentavam da felicidade dos prisioneiros, deixando-os desolados, até que morressem na cela.

Mas isso era nos tempos do Lorde das Trevas, antes de sua derrota definitiva na batalha de Hogwarts. Os Dementadores se rebelaram e uniram-se a Voldemort. Depois do fim do bruxo as criaturas se espalharam e não se tinha notícias delas desde então. Os Dementadores foram substituídos por bruxos e Gárgulas, que serviam mais para amedrontar os presos que para vigiá-los.

Naquela tarde, McFlint estava sentado no banco de sua cela (que, por sinal, era o único lugar onde ele poderia sentar e deitar), quando um guarda o chamou.

- Você tem visitas – disse o guarda.

McFlint estranhou a notícia. Sabia que nenhum familiar seu jamais poria os pés em Azkaban para alguma visita, os atos dele haviam envergonhado demais a família. Então quem poderia ser?

O guarda amarrou os pulsos de McFlint com um feitiço e, grosseiramente, começou a arrastá-lo pelo corredor das celas da prisão. Este estava silencioso. A maioria dos presos estava sentada no banco ou em algum canto da cela, com sua cabeça baixa. Não saberia dizer se estavam pensando ou dormindo.

Os dois homens desceram alguns lances de escada em espiral. Num destes, McFlint conseguiu ver através de uma janela. O sol ainda estava alto, estimou que eram mais ou menos 2 da tarde, e tocava majestosamente o mar, que brilhava como se fosse uma pedra preciosa. O mar, que era a única coisa que ele conseguia ver até seu olhar se perder no horizonte.

Depois de muitos degraus, o prisioneiro se viu num largo corredor, que terminava em uma porta de ferro, com uma aldrava sinistra. O guarda o levou até lá e, com um movimento de varinha, a porta se abriu pesadamente, provocando um barulho fantasmagórico.

McFlint foi empurrado para dentro da sala quadrada à frente. Tochas iluminavam o lugar, deixando-o um ar peculiarmente medieval. No centro da sala havia uma mesa de madeira trabalhada e duas cadeiras, uma de cada lado da mesa. Uma daquelas estava reservada para ele. E na outra estava sentada uma bela figura de cabelos vermelhos.

Lílian estava brincando com um galeão, batendo-o na mesa, para se distrair, enquanto esperava pelo homem. O guarda que a guiou até ali disse que ele não demoraria mais que cinco minutos, e ela esperava que fosse verdade. O lugar lhe dava arrepios.

A auror abriu a pasta que trouxera consigo e retirou o livro misterioso que havia encontrado com McFlint de dentro dela. Abriu-o e começou a folhear, na esperança de encontrar algum detalhe que não percebeu.

Minutos depois ela ouviu um barulho alto de ferro em movimento e ergueu a cabeça, vendo a porta se abrir lentamente. Um guarda trazia McFlint, aparentemente amarrado. O guarda empurrou o prisioneiro, que lhe deu uma olhada.

- Sente-se, por favor – disse Lílian, num tom suave e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

McFlint torceu o nariz, numa expressão de nojo, e cuspiu no chão.

- Não vou obedecer a ordens de uma sangue-ruim – disse ele.

A ruiva continuou com seu sorriso, de forma sínica, e lembrou da Maldição Imperio que seu pai lhe mostrara há algum tempo. "Não as use, Lílian." _Tudo bem, não vou usar_.

- Não era uma ordem – esclareceu ela. – Se prefere ficar de pé, não vou me opor – ela fechou o livro negro, girou-o e o fez deslizar na mesa, em direção ao neo-comensal. Sua expressão se alterou por uma fração de segundo, mas Lílian conseguiu captá-la. Ele sabia o que era. – Gostaria que você me esclarecesse algumas dúvidas sobre este objeto.

- Nunca o vi na vida – disse ele, quase imediatamente, encarando o livro, respirando de forma tensa.

Lílian levantou-se calmamente e colocou a cadeira sob a mesa. Andou até o outro lado da mesa, com as mãos para trás. Sentou-se próxima ao livro, de costas para este, e colocou seu braço direto sobre a mesa para se apoiar. Depois de um suspiro, ela disse:

- Nós dois sabemos que você já o viu. Eu o encontrei no chão, depois de capturá-lo. Agora faça do meu trabalho menos cansativo e me diga o que é e como se lê!

O tom de Lílian era ameaçador e afetou o prisioneiro. Ele olhou para ela por alguns segundos e voltou a olhar para o livro.

- Você não pode lê-lo – disse ele, em voz baixa. – _Você_ não tem esse direito.

Lílian soltou um bufo de impaciência e olhou para o teto de pedra.

- As coisas podem melhorar ou piorar McFlint, você escolhe – falou a auror, ainda olhando para o teto. – Vai me contar algo ou não?

O prisioneiro pareceu cogitar a proposta, mas estava cada vez mais tenso. Seus lábios tremiam incontrolavelmente e ele parecia prestes a chorar.

- Não posso dizer... – balbuciou o homem. – Não posso dizer...

A auror perdeu a paciência e deu um murro na mesa, causando um estrondo forte. Furiosa, ela se dirigiu a porta e a abriu. Um guarda olhou para dentro, aparentemente confuso.

- Deixe-o aí – comandou ela. Ele assentiu em resposta, ainda confuso.

A ruiva caminhou em passos raivosos até o escritório do guarda que a havia guiado até ali. Quando abriu a porta se deparou com o homem lendo um livro sentado na sua poltrona, com os pés sobre a mesa, fumando um cachimbo. Ele recompôs-se rapidamente, surpreso com a entrada brusca.

- Sim, senhora? – perguntou ele.

- Chame meu irmão.

...

Em seu cubículo no Ministério da Magia, sentado na sua poltrona, o auror estava lendo as últimas páginas de um romance que havia comprado há algumas semanas.

Era um homem corpulento, de cabelo preto curto. Os óculos de armação fina deixavam-no muito parecido com o pai. Ele já estava no clímax da cena quando alguém abriu a porta da sala, assustando-o.

- Sr. Potter, sua irmã requisitou sua presença em Azkaban – disse um dos secretários do Ministério. Ele arfava levemente, parecia ter corrido até ali. Deveria ser urgente.

O auror olhou com pena para o livro e fechou-o. _Termino depois_.

- Azkaban? – perguntou ele.

- Sim, senhor.

O que Lílian estava fazendo em Azkaban? E mais: para que precisava dele?

- Tudo bem... Obrigado pelo aviso.

O rapaz sorriu e fechou a porta. O auror levantou-se e pegou a jaqueta que estava pendurada na poltrona. Nunca estivera em Azkaban antes e nunca pretendera estar. Pelo menos o lugar não estava infestado de dementadores como era no tempo de seu pai.

Ele saiu do seu escritório e se dirigiu ao andar de transportes do Ministério, onde haviam centenas de lareiras conectadas a rede de flu. Ele pegou um punhado de pó de flu e entrou em uma lareira, indo para Azkaban.

...

Lílian esperou em frente às quatro lareiras no hall de entrada de Azkaban. Pó de flu era a única forma de se entrar no lugar (de forma legal), que estava protegido até mesmo contra aparatações.

Não demorou muito para que ele surgisse em uma das lareiras. Uma chama verde materializou o irmão dela no lugar, que sorriu ao vê-la. Infelizmente ela não estava com humor para sorrir.

- Que bom que veio, Tiago – disse a ruiva.

- Um secretário aparece correndo e diz que você está em Azkaban – comentou Tiago. – Imaginei que o mais rápido que eu chegasse, mais fácil seria de salvar o seu traseiro de encrenca.

Os dois riram, enquanto Lílian já o encaminhava para o destino.

- Então, qual é a encrenca? – perguntou o irmão.

- Preciso que você extraia algumas informações para mim.

Tiago suspirou, mostrando que já sabia que ela pediria algo do tipo. Depois de ele obter sua Especialização em Legilimência, Lílian já havia pedido até para ele vasculhar a mente de alguns pretendentes seus.

- Quem é o cara? – perguntou ele.

- Um neo-comensal – disse Lílian. – Capturamos ele ontem. Nome: McFlint.

Tiago fez uma cara de surpresa e parou de andar.

- Ian McFlint? – perguntou, boquiaberto.

- Sim. Conhece?

- Ele ficou em Hogwarts no mesmo período que eu – o auror olhou para o chão, pensativo, enquanto retomava a caminhada.

- Hunf, sonserinos...

- Ele era da Corvinal – interrompeu Tiago. Foi a vez de Lílian ficar espantada. Geralmente eram os sonserinos que iam para o lado das trevas. – Por que você acha que me espantei quando me disse o nome dele?

...

McFlint tremia. Estava sentado na cadeira há alguns minutos, desde que a auror que o interrogara tinha saído. Ele olhou o livro, segurando suas lágrimas. Não eram lágrimas de tristeza, e tampouco de felicidade. Eram lágrimas de _medo_.

Ele não podia dizer nada. E de fato não iria. Em algum momento eles iriam se cansar de perguntar e desistiriam dele. Capturariam um companheiro seu e então o interrogariam, também sem sucesso. Nenhum poderia contar a eles o que eles queriam saber.

Ele começou a se sentir um tanto claustrofóbico. Arfava profundamente enquanto olhava para todos os lados, procurando uma saída. Não havia. As portas foram camufladas, parecendo fundirem-se à parede, formando um grande cubo, do qual ninguém pode sair.

A porta à sua frente começou a abrir, lenta e sonoramente. Entraram então duas pessoas: a auror que o estava interrogando e mais um homem. A mulher tinha uma expressão raivosa no rosto, a mesma que McFlint vira quando ela saiu. O outro já estava indiferente, mas pareceu estranhar a situação do prisioneiro.

- Olá Ian – disse o homem.

McFlint fitou-o por alguns momentos, e então se lembrou de quem era.

- Potter?

- Faz tempo, não? – disse Tiago. – Nunca pensei que teria de vê-lo assim...

Tiago pegou a cadeira do outro lado da mesa e trouxe-a mais para perto de McFlint. Sentou-se curvado para o antigo conhecido.

- Hora de trabalhar – disse a ruiva.

Tiago a olhou por alguns instantes, depois voltou a observar McFlint. O auror ergueu a varinha e McFlint se sentiu estranho. Sentia como se sua cabeça estivesse de alguma forma dormente. Com um suspiro, Tiago disse:

- Pode perguntar.

Lílian pegou o livro que estava sobre a mesa e segurou-o na frente do prisioneiro.

- O que é isso? E como se lê?

Antes que ele pudesse raciocinar que deveria responder "Não vou dizer", sua mente trouxe à tona diversas imagens onde o livro aparecia.

_Uma noite, enquanto McFlint estava sentado numa poltrona em seu quarto, ele lia aquele livro. A escrita tinha um formato esquisito e as letras eram avermelhadas, ele mal conseguia ler._

_Outra ocasião, quando ele tinha na mão direita sua varinha e na esquerda segurava o livro aberto, tentando produzir os efeitos de algum feitiço que estava ali_.

McFlint se sentiu tonto e, paralelamente às lembranças, estava completamente consciente do que acontecia naquela cadeira. Percebeu que cada lembrança que aparecia era mais antiga e todas elas envolviam aquele livro preto na mão de Lílian.

Quando entendeu o que estava acontecendo, o prisioneiro se encheu de pavor, e Tiago percebeu isso. As memórias voltaram para a atualidade, e sua mente reproduziu o momento em que a auror ruiva o interrogara.

- Não... – disse ele, se esforçando para lembrar a palavra que precisava falar.

O bruxo à sua frente, então, ergueu mais a varinha, como se forçasse a barreira mental que McFlint criara. O prisioneiro não conseguia repelir a força de qualquer que fosse o feitiço que Tiago estava usando.

- Por favor... Pare...

O desespero de McFlint tornava seu cérebro mais difícil de acessar, e as lembranças vinham mais confusas. Mas Tiago sabia como lidar com isso... Era sua função como Especialista em Legilimência...

- Por favor... – implorava McFlint. – O feitiço Fidelius!

No momento em que o prisioneiro gritou, sua mente trouxe a cena daquele momento para Tiago.

_McFlint estava em pé, em seu próprio quarto. A figura de alguém encapuzado o encarava silenciosamente, segurando a varinha entre eles. McFlint segurou a varinha junto com o outro bruxo. O medo fluía por dentro dele, mas a recompensa seria grande..._

Quando percebeu o que estava para acontecer, Tiago tentou parar o encanto...

_O bruxo encapuzado disse, numa voz calma e sombria:_

_- Você jura fidelidade aos ensinamentos do Lorde das Trevas?_

_- Sim, eu juro._

_Um fio vermelho saiu da ponta da varinha e lentamente circundou os dois bruxos._

Num último esforço, Tiago tentou sair bruscamente da mente de McFlint. Mas ele tinha usado um feitiço forte demais...

_- Você jura jamais revelar o segredo do Livro de Voldemort?_

Tiago arfava ao mesmo passo que o bruxo na cadeira, e o pavor de McFlint foi passado a ele.

_- Sim, eu juro_.

...

Dois guardas estavam esperando ao lado da porta por onde dois aurores haviam entrado minutos antes. Eles não sabiam ao certo porque ficavam monitorando, nada de mais costumava acontecer em interrogatórios assim. Os criminosos sempre negavam tudo ou ficavam quietos.

Mas, então, eles ouviram um grito vindo lá de dentro. Entreolharam-se, um tanto incrédulos, e começaram a abrir a porta.

- Maldita porta, por que é tão pesada? – reclamou um deles.

Após conseguirem abrir, os dois se depararam com uma cena perturbadora: a mulher ruiva estava apavorada, olhando ora para eles, ora para as cadeiras à sua frente; na cadeira mais próxima estava o outro auror que acompanhava a primeira. O homem estava ofegante e suava, curvado em direção a outra cadeira; nesta, estava o prisioneiro. Seu corpo estava completamente relaxado, as mãos estavam livres das amarras, a cabeça jogada para trás, virada para eles.

E, estarrecidos, eles perceberam os olhos vidrados do prisioneiro. Sangue escorria deles, assim como da boca, das narinas e das orelhas do bruxo.

O homem estava morto.

_Continua_...


End file.
